minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Scarybrine
ok so 1 day i was plaun minectfaft and all of sudden this scary thing happened to me. it was so scaryrary is od pissing myself do not do the same thing i did or else he will find u :( chapter uno: teh 1rd sightingness i was playin minecroft like i usually was, mining trees and chopping stone. it was a fun minecraft for me and i listened to the mysterious murasame castle medley minus one octave. "nothing could of ruin this!" i said. i was confident in my ablitiy to be able to be able to be confident in my ability to be able to be me. yey. when all of sudden this scary thing happened to me. i was chopping down this big stone pillar when all of a sudden this weird sound came from earphones. it said "yuo have met a terrible fate heven't you?" at first i thought it was reichtangle talking to polandball for stealing clay but i made a stupid realisation: countryballs don't exist in the year 20xx. the noise repeated a gain only it was louder. it was of scaring me so much. i run away from noise but it kept following me. all of a sudden my character got hit with an ARROW!!! AND HE'S LEAKING BOOD!!!!! oh wait that's just redstone nevermind. chatpé 2woo: hyper realistic hole. my character suck. he did? yeah, he did. why? because he sucks. i make the best philosophies ever. anyways the scary noises stopped but started again. i have no idea why but they did. all of a sudden this spooky hole appeared under me and i fell. i fell for hours! good thing i hit a magic balloon!! when i hit the magic balon i fell into a scary cave. i know it was scary because it was rising by blood pressure. my character got up and when he did i found out i was the character!! no!! i'm a mary sue now!! what a cliché. anyways the scary nises came from behind me so i run and run and run as fast as i can, you can't catch me im a gingerbread man. but wait he did catch up to me. i saw his face. i can't exactly say what his face looked like because i didn't see it. here's a high quality painting of what i remember from his face. i can't upload the painting right now but you get it. anyways i felt like i was getting bored so i kicked him off me and we started an anime battle. cpcnpПривет thr33: anime battle 9000 me and scarybrine clashed and clashed our swords. it was so scary but i powered thriugh him. then i stabbed him in the epidermis and he kneel over. he look at me and say "i am god" and he turned into thin air. then this scary music played and it was so scary. i ran away. little did i know that i was running. my legs were moving at an accelerating pace. it was using some of my energy but it was worth it. i fell over but i got back up. i then saw a statue of scarybrine and that's when i realized i had wandered into scarybrine's cave. i beg him to spare me, and he says: "THe fitnessgram pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test-" i didn't hear the rest of it because i was too busy running. what? i never said i stopped running you silly reader. oh wait i did. hahahahah now you're going back to see when i said i did stop hahahahahahahahaha ...anyways Crapter foar: teh finl descision i then stumbled into the edge of the cave. he had me cornered for sure. i looked back and he jumpscared me. i was pissing myself. it felt good to empty my bladder. he looked down and saw me pissing myself. he backed away because that's weird. he ran away. what a coward. anyways i am now out of the computer and a natural living human being again. i wam wirting this story to say that he is back and he has a thirst for blood. do not suffer the same fate i did! you'll never know if you have to pee! Category:Trollpasta Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Herobrine